bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Iosefka
Iosefka is a character in Bloodborne. Description Iosefka runs Iosefka's Clinic. Initially, she is very kind and compassionate, expressing her concern to protect her patients from outsiders. After defeating Father Gascoigne, she will become more suspicious. Her voice changes, and she starts asking the Hunter to send more survivors to her clinic (offering a reward for each). Iosefka wears the White Church Set, lacking only the head piece, and wields a Threaded Cane (with Slow Poison infused Blood Gems), a Repeating Pistol, and she can use two Hunter Tools: the Augur of Ebrietas and A Call Beyond. Equipment Attire * White Church Set (no headpiece) Arsenal * Threaded Cane * Repeating Pistol * Augur of Ebrietas * A Call Beyond Plot The Hunter can speak with Iosefka at the door near the 1st Floor Sickroom Lamp. She will refuse to open the door to her clinic, in order to protect her patients. Note that if her door is attacked, she will ask the Hunter to stop. After several attacks, she will not speak to the Hunter at all. Iosefka will supply the Hunter with a Iosefka’s Blood Vial, as a way to help with the hunt. If the Hunter uses enough of her vials, she will state that she hopes to open the door once the hunt is over. Entering Iosefka's Clinic prior to the Blood Moon phase, reveals that the real Iosefka, along with all the survivors that were sent to her, were turned into Celestial Emissaries by an imposter, who then threatens the Hunter to leave. Continue up the stairs will result in being attacked. Entering Iosefka's Clinic after the Blood Moon phase, reveals the imposter Iosefka lying on an operating table in pain. A One Third of Umbilical Cord can be looted from her body after killing her. Because of how she is positioned, and that she drops an umbilical cord, it can be assumed that the imposter was impregnated by a Great One, similar to Arianna. Quest Rewards Iosefka will reward players with items, besides also acquiring some Insight from speaking with her, after someone is sent to the Clinic. The following list is in the order of how quickly you can send them to a safe place. * Lonely Old Dear ** 2 Insight ** 2 Lead Elixir * Young Girl ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Arianna ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Narrow Minded Man ** 2 Insight ** 2 Numbing Mist * Sister Adella ** 2 Insight * Afflicted Beggar ** 3 Blue Elixir ** 2 Insight Dialogue The real Iosefka's dialogue: Imposter Iosefka's dialogue Drops Doctor''' Iosefka (transformed) * Iosefka’s Blood Vial '''Imposter Iosefka * Oedon Writhe Caryll Rune (Before Blood Moon) * One Third of Umbilical Cord (After Blood Moon) Notes * If players wish to encounter the secret boss yet seek the best rewards despite it, it might be more useful to kill Iosefka before the Blood Moon rises as it grants a good rune. All other Third Umbilical Cords can be acquired with relative ease, and since there's a maximum of four, yet, only three are needed, this may be the best course of action. Trivia *Imposter Iosefka's voice actor also voiced Anri of Astora in Dark Souls 3 *One of the Celestial Minion in Iosefka's Clinic drops Iosefka’s Blood Vial upon death. Maybe it is the real Iosefka, still waiting for the Hunter. *Iosefka's Threaded Cane is actually infused with a blood gem that grants her Slow Poison attack. *The Blue Elixir description states "Dubious liquid medicine used in strange experiments conducted by high ministers of the Healing Church" . The imposter Iosefka also has a Augur of Ebrietas and A Call Beyond . Possibly the imposter is a high ranking member of ''the Choir. She went to Iosefka's Clinic where there is sufficient facility for researching after Upper Cathedral Ward had lost to the Beasts (evident by the 3 Scourge Beasts running around).'' *If the player attacks the doorway enough to make Iosefka leave, there is a bug that causes her to completely disappear when entering the clinic through the backdoor prior to defeating Rom. However, she will reappear after one defeats Rom, sitting on the autopsy table like normal. *Many players believe that the imposter Iosefka was pregnant during Blood Moon phase, like Arianna. But while the Third Umbilical Cord of Arianna's child describes her situation, the cord possessed by Imposter Iosefka states "Provost Willem sought the Cord in order to elevate his being and thoughts to those of a Great One, by lining his brain with eyes. The only choice, he knew, if man were to ever match Their greatness." No mention of Iosefka's Imposter. No mention of her being impregnated by a Great One. This Cord only mentions Willem, and what he sought to elevate his mind. This suggest that the imposter Iosefka, along with Yurie and some surviving members of the Choir went to Byrgenwerth in search of the cord and the imposter took Iosefka's clinic because the Upper Cathedral Ward has fallen to the beast. *The real Iosefka might be a member of the School of Mensis who had a change of heart. Leaving the Unseen Village she founded a clinic in the heart of Central Yharnam outside the spheres of influence of The Healing Church. She obviously understands Blood Ministration to the point where she was able to open up this large clinic near the heart of the city. Perhaps the blood mixture she created was so potent that the School of Mensis used it, thus a chest with one in ended up in the Nightmare of Mensis. *The body in Forbidden Woods, just outside the underground passage to Iosefka's Clinic (from which the Hunter collects the White Church Set) might be a colleague of the real Iosefka who managed to flee to the woods but was killed by the woods inhabitant in the end. *The real Iosefka was honest about her patients. There are several Celestial Minions wandering aimlessly in the underground passage, which suggests that they were the former patients of the real Iosefka who were experimented on by the imposter. *A dead body of a Celestial Emissary with a human hand can be seen at the clinic as well, this, along with the imposter dialogue "And cheers, to the discovery of kinship" further imply that the dead bodies found in underground passage were also the former patients of the real Iosefka. They were experimented on by the imposter but failed to ascend to Kin and thus dying. Gallery Image-char01.jpg|After the Blood Moon rises, the imposter Iosefka progresses in her research in lining her brain with eyes. She starts to see things like the Hunter does. Image-char02.jpg eqwewewe.jpg|However, elevating into a higher existence is a painful road. Bloodborne™_20151014180222.jpg|Full shot of Iosefka iosefkaface.jpg|Face shot of Iosefka Bloodborne™_20151014175812.png Bloodborne™_20151014175845.png Bloodborne™_20151014175956.png Bloodborne™_20151014180108.jpg Bloodborne™_20151014180524.png Bloodborne™_20151014194903.png Bloodborne™_20151014180555.png y23EFQH.jpg|Oddly enough, her dead body resembles the Hunter's Mark. Category:Characters Category:Hostile Hunters Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters